pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style)
1991Movies' Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Howler (Pound Puppies) *The Doorknob - Po (Teletubbies) *The Dodo - Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Do-Do) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Carpenter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bill the Lizard - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Rose - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Daisy - Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *The Snooty Flower - Anna (Frozen) *The White Rose - Luna (Sailor Moon) *The Lily - Joy (Inside Out) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Card Painters - Sam Spacebot, Seth Spacebot and Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - Hobgoblins and Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal) *The Queen of Hearts - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The King of Hearts - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) Chapters #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 2 - Proud Heart Cat is Bored/In a World of My Own #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Puppy/I'm Late! #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 4 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Po/The Bottle on The Table #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Proud Heart Cat/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 6 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Chip and Dale/How do you do and Shake Hands #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 7 - The Yellow Muppet and The Orange Muppet #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 11 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Mr. Strangeglove/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Proud Heart Cat #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 13 - Proud Heart Cat Meets the Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Krabs Arrives Again) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 17 - Proud Heart Cat Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Spacebots' March/Elaine Kropotkin, The Queen of Hearts #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 20 - Proud Heart Cat's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 21 - Proud Heart Cat's Flight/The Finale #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Alice Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Alice's Sister Howler.jpg|Howler as The White Rabbit Po in Teletubbies.jpg|Po as The Doorknob Iago.jpg|Iago as The Parrot Next to Dodo Chip.jpg|Chip as Tweedledee Dale.jpg|Dale as Tweedledum Bert.png|Bert as The Walrus Ernie.jpg|Ernie as The Carpenter Vincent-vinnie-alfonso-terrio-littlest-pet-shop-2012-1.77.jpg|Vinnie Terrio as Bill the Lizard GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as The Rose Polly Esther.jpg|Polly Esther as The Daisy Anna Render.png|Anna as The Snooty Flower Luna.jpg|Luna as The White Rose JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as The Lily Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as The Caterpillar Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as The Cheshire Cat Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as The Mad Hatter Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as The March Hare Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:1991Movies